ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 23 000 Part 1
This is the first episode of Ben 23,000. Summary Ben 23 is back, older, but back! Plot In the Null Void. (Kevin 24,000): Ben 23 does not know what he's in for now. He spreads his Freezomoth/Mantaboost wings and flies off, to absorb the sun, giving his Pyronite hands extra strength. (Kevin 24,000): Ha, ha ha ha ha! In Dimension 23 Bellwood. (Ben 23,000): You, Mot Snikrep, again? Mot Snikrep ''charged at Ben. Ben got ready for the crash, but backed away towards a wall.'' (Ben 23,000): It's gyro time! He jumped, and Mot Snikrep charged into the wall, breaking it. Unfortunately, Mot Snikrep was still consious. Ben hit the Hero Watch, but nothing happened. (Ben 23,000): Wha? Mot Snikrep continously punched Ben into a lake. Ben hit the Hero Watch again and again, but nothing happened. ''In the Intellectuary Base'' (Tetrax): Azmuth, Ben's in trouble! (Azmuth, half asleep): Wha- Oh! (Tetrax): Enter the password so that I can send the Update to the Hero Watch! Azmuth dialled the giant keys: B-E-N-2-3-0-0-0. (Tetrax): Good. Tetrax put on the Extranet, the alien internet and pulled up Azmuth's website. He put on the program Ben 23 Tracker and run it. '' (Tetrax): He's... in the Bellwood River? ''Tetrax used the mouse to put the target on Ben. Then a small box came up with the options: Send Update and Cancel. Tetrax pressed Send Update and the computer screen went blank with a beep. ''Bellwood River'' The Hero Watch glowed blue and flashed gold lights. The update had been sent. Ben scrambled onto a nearby log, and caught his near-failing breath. (Ben 23,000): Time to lie low, Hero Watch. Give me Freezomoth! Ben closed his eyes and slapped down the dial on the Hero Watch. A surge of blue energy rushed through his veins. A giant moth was now standing on the log. (Freezomoth): Freezomoth! Freezomoth turned intangible and floated through the water towards Mot Snikrep! (Freezomoth): Let's see if you can fight an invisible enemy! Mot Snikrep felt across Freezomoth's skin and found the Hero Watch symbol, which he punched! (Freezomoth): How- Freezomoth suddenly changed into Charcoal Man. (Charcoal Man): You make me happy. Charcoal Man shot a ray of fire at Mot Snikrep, whos fatness disabled the ability to dodge. Charcoal Man flew away from the now burning Mot Snikrep. ''Outside Intellectuary Base'' (Tetrax): Recieve Ben Tennyson. Tetrax tapped his gauntlet and Ben appeared in front of him. Suddenly, the sky went black and and evil silhouette appeared at the end of the road. ''To be continued....''' ''Say if you liked this episode in the comments! ''C''haracters *Ben 23,000 (first appearance) *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) (first appearance) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) (first appearance) Villains *Mot Snikrep (deceased) Aliens Used *Freezomoth (first appearance) *Charcoal Man (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of the Ben 23,000 series. *Charcoal Man was planned to be the first alien Ben 23,000 turned into, but then the 'Mot Snikrep punching Ben into the sea' idea formed in my brain. Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres